Reasons
by Sanumarox123
Summary: A Zevie story! I can't explain it... but read! It'll catch your eye!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story ! Hope you like it! It gets better towards the 3****rd**** chapter, I only have time for 1 today. I'm in Amsterdam, Holland and I really love this place. So… yeah. **

**I also have a story for the Vampire Diaries up soon. Hopefully.**

**R&R!**

**~Allysa **

"Stop it!" Stevie screamed, jumping over instruments in the music room while running away from her pursuer. Zander, her best friend, was chasing her with a stick for no apparent reason. Kacey shook her head in exasperation.

"Guys, we have to practice our new song!"

The two best friends stopped having fun long enough for Stevie to ask, "Where's the rest of the band?"

"They'll be here soon. Now stop!"

Stevie struggled against Zander who was holding her too close for comfort while tickling her. "Oh- stop it!- so which- ow!- part- hey!- are we going to start at?"

Kacey climbed over the couch and pushed Zander on top of his victim, which wasn't necessary because he was already on top of Stevie. "Good! Now kiss and get over it!"

Stevie laughed and got up but Zander blushed.

"_Hmm… I'm gonna have to have a talk with him later."_ thought Kacey, forming a plan in her head.

10 minutes later, all of Gravity 5 was practicing. Surprisingly, Grace came with Nelson for once.

"_Another thing to think about." _Kacey thought to herself.

After practice, true to her word, Kacey went up to Zander and questioned him about his reaction to her earlier statement.

"Oh nothing," Zander tried to brush it off. When he saw Kacey wasn't going to leave it alone, he added angrily. "Just leave it, okay? Don't get involved where you shouldn't!" Then he ran out the back door, his face red.

**OOOHHH. What's wrong with that picture?**

**Review please! Give me some ideas! I already have the next chapter down but I might add some to it.**

**This'll be a 6 chapter story. It'll go like this:**

**2. Kacey finds something close to Zander**

**3. She and Stevie have to search for something.**

**Tears will fall**

**Stevie and Zander's past together will unsurface**

**The next few chapters might be my take on How to Rock a Love Song. Warning!**

**Thanks!**

**~Allysa**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is mainly a Zacey friendship in this chapter. I don't have much time, it's nearly 3AM here in Holland so yeah.**

**Thanks SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY ENCOURAGED ME!**

**Hope you like it…**

**Ch 2**

Kacey found him in the practice room later that afternoon, writing a new song. She listened outside. It had a soft mellow tune; she remembered hearing that before but couldn't quite remember it.

_**This is my song actually, ~Allysa**_

_You snap your fingers_

_Pick up the phone_

_A word or two_

_What you want is done_

_I hear you say, "Jump."_

_I answer, "How high?"_

_Tell me, are you happy_

_In your corner of the sky?_

'_Cause life can change_

_when you least expect it_

_It ain't a movie_

_And you can't direct it. _

_And someday soon,_

_You've gotta make room_

'_Cause there's space up there,_

_For my own share_

_Of that corner of the sky.'_

After the song was finished, Kacey waited a few moments before coming out of her hiding place.

"Bravo!"

Zander looked shocked and ran out of the room through the back door again. Kacey went to the table and picked up the book he'd left there. She opened it up, too curious to feel guilty.

**{This is Zander's diary entry she opens to}**

_Dear Cassie,_

_I knew it's been a while since I last wrote. Sorry, I promised you I'd write when you left me last Christmas Day. __**{ I don't know if he's Christian but oh well} **__So here's my news:_

_I like a girl. I know, that isn't HUGE NEW news, but this girl is special. She's in Gravity 5 with me. Her best friend is my good friend. I won't write the name because I know Kacey will find this and then try to figure it out so I decided to make a 'search' for you, Kace. I know you're reading, so follow these instructions: Follow the blue polkadots. And bring Stevie and my dog along with you. You'll get why soon. _

_Cassie, I miss you. To me you were more then just a best friend: you were my sister. My big sister who HAD ABSOLUTELY NO REASON- never mind. No use crying over spilled milk, right? You told me that. _

_I miss you. And Kacey- the search is on now. Remember, and show Stevie this entry. She'll be coming in any moment hopefully if I did what I did right._

_ Bye Cassie._

_ Your younger brother,_

_ Zander_

"Oh my god." Kacey muttered as she finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter! Don't have a lot of time…**

**~Allysa**

**I have a new story which in my notebook takes up 6 pages and I finally hit my 1,000 word mark in one chapter!**

**CH 3**

Stevie came in soon after Kacey finished reading just as Zander promised.

"Um, Kace, why are there blue polkadots all over the place and why is Zander's dog following me?"

Wordlessly, Kacey handed the journal to her best friend.

"Read, you'll understand."

Shaking her head, Stevie took the leather bound book** ( I visited anne frank's house yesterday. I'm still sad. SO that's how the leather bound book from) **and read the entry.

2 minutes later, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Cassie. I remember her. Then 17, bright, full of energy, one day here, the next day gone from life."

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THE ENTRY?" Kacey screamed.

"Let's do it." Stevie said, standing up and turning away towards the door.

The thing Kacey didn't see was the hopeful look in her eyes and the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

**Okay. This is like HTR a Love Song. Why? **

**OHHOOH SUGAR RUSH!**

**I'm gonna see if I can get the next chapter up. It's pretty long….**

**Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE! I ONLY GOT 2 FOR CHAPTER 2! Tht does make sense though. Oh whatever. I'M HUNGRY!**

**Time for Pizza bread. **

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Allysa**

**Ha. The last chapter was suspenseful, huh? **

**I love doing that.**

**Review!**

**Me: Come on, come on, Hey now, hey now, hey now. **

**My friend: SHUT UP!**

**Me: NO!**

***she throws out my laptop out the window***

**That's how it happened.**

**~A**

**This is a pretty long one.**

**No animals were hurt in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

The first stop the polkadots brought the threesome to was the girl's bathroom. There were two envelopes, one marked 'Stevie', the other 'Kacey'.

Stevie's: Follow the dog. Then follow Kacey. ~Z

Kacey's: Follow your instinct. ~me

The dog meanwhile had a crunchy treat marked '-your loving owner, follow your instructions.'** (I just made it that Zander's dog can read, so don't criticize me)**

Stevie got an idea. "Here Rex **(Cute name? I don't know. I really want a dog. Oh look, Zander's scatting. I'm listening to 'Last 1 Standing'.) **smell the envelope."

But Rex wouldn't. He barked and pushed his way into the entrance of the bathroom.

Stevie followed him; Kacey decided to follow the blue polka-dots. The dog hit his head on the wall and fell down, dizzy. He didn't get back up. Stevie hurried after Kacey.

They continued down the hallway only to find a dead end- Kacey found a bench to sit on while Stevie walked around in a frenzy.

"You really want this to be you, don't ya?" Kacey asked he partner who was going crazy.

"Well yeah, I guess. I've never had a boy like me before. But with you in running against me, I don't have a shot." Stevie smiled sadly. Kacey replied with force, trying to get Stevie to understand. '"Stevie- it is you. And give yourself credit. You're beautiful, and if you got rid of those punk clothes and the attitude guys would like you more. They're afraid of you."

"No, I'm not going to change myself for a guy." Her face still lit up in hope though, she added. "How'd you know?"

"He sang the same song you wrote just with different lyrics. Your was 'The Sky is the Limit', and his is 'Corner of the Sky."

Still Stevie didn't believe her. She sat down, next to Kacey. "No, it can't be."

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" Kacey reprimanded her, but Stevie continued over her.

"I mean, I've liked Zander for her as long as I've known him- as a friend. But then, a couple months ago, things changed."

"Only since then?"

"Yeah." Stevie responded.

"Well, do you still like him?" Kacey asked.

"I think so."

"Well you better."

"Huh?" Stevie asked, her voice rising in pitch and filling with horror and hope.

"He's been listening to every sing word we've said since we got in here." Kacey said proudly.

Both Zander and Stevie's cry of outrage and surprise sounded at the same time.

Zander stormed in and went towards Kacey very mad and…

**How'd you like it? I know I kinda gave away the surprise, but you guys will love the upcoming chapter.**

**Zevie fluff soon!**

**Oooh I love suspense. **

**Check out the following videos:**

watch?v=5Tog9q0Heus&feature=plcp- lulu reading q&a on her channel

watch?v=lnk33Ow9Nyo her in music video w/ alex goot


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Miss me? **

**Sorry. We haven't had Internet since we got to Hungary till today afternoon, then I had to do some studying and go to swim, and now, here I am!**

**Sorry for another short one…I love suspense. **

**I saw 'The Covenant' 2 nights ago. It said it was 16 and up. WHAT?**

**It was like 13 and up or something. PG-13.**

**Ahh. I didn't see HTR a Love Song but a certain someone told me the day after that it was actually about Zander's dog. I meant the song was.**

**I blew up at my friend's house. Literally. I think I broke like 2 pencils and threw a couple books around. I'm nuts. Don't say it, I know.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Not my best work though… my other story for Zevie I'll update soon. Like tomorrow. **

**~A**

**Haha. Like Pretty Little Liars' 'A'. Just not evil.**

Chapter 5

Zander stormed in, grabbed Kacey, and full-on slapped her. She wasn't even fazed. Stevie snickered while Kacey laughed.

"Really, Zander? Really?" **(that made me laugh. That was like in Sonney With a Chance: Chad and Sonny. Reruns here in Hungary late into the night. I watch those when I'm bored. This computer is taken away at night. Long story.)** But Zander ignored her and moved onto Stevie.

"Steeves?"

The object of his question smiled. He hadn't called her that since they were both 8 and he decided he was too 'grown-up' for nicknames.

"Yeah, Z-Rex?" **(Don't even comment on this. I know… stupid, stupid, and more stupid)** He blushed again. That nickname was his pet peeve.

"I really like you, you know." He said, flustered with the thought of what he was going to do next.

"Oh-um-but-" She replied, only to be cut off my his pressing her lips to hers.

Kacey sighed happily and slipped out the door.

**I promise- Stevie won't get together with Zander just quite yet. There's something between her getting a boyfriend and her not getting a boyfriend- a promise, maybe? A very sacred one; at least to herself. Wait and see!**

**Oh, and in this chapter Stevie's birthday is 3 days away. So in other words, it's February 5****th****.**

**Can't wait to see what you guys say!**

**Xx,**

**Allysa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's the 6****th**** chapter! Sorry it's been so long. Really. I just had other things to focus on.**

**~A**

**Read and review!**

Stevie's POV 3rd Person

When Stevie felt her lips connect with Zander's, all she could think about was that this felt so right. She wasn't a romantic kind of girl, but she knew that this kind of kiss was something most girls only dream of getting. Like she did in her dreams, though she'd never admit that to anyone.

It was passionate, yet not too passionate. It was intimate… but then again, the two of them were usually intimate. This was a different kind of intimacy though. This was… special. This kiss was warm, and sweet, and everything.

Just as Zander moved his lips to her neck, she pulled away. She could barely look at him, let alone his lips! But she did, and in his eyes she saw lust and love, and a desire very different than anything she'd ever seen before. But she steeled herself and sputtered,

"I-I can't."

"Why not?" Zander asked while trying to pull her back to him.

"I promised." she whispered, barely hearing herself.

"Promised who?"

"My mother." Her mother had died when she was 9 years old, after a long battle with breast cancer.

"What did you promise?" Zander murmured, looking down at her, matching her tone.

While she debated on whether or not to tell the boy in front of her, she thought about their past together: He'd been there at every single event of hers since they were 5- which was how they'd known each other. He'd gone to her mother's funeral even when she didn't. He'd held her when she climbed into his window when her cat died. He'd bought her her first bass, and helped her when she found out that she was moving a few years ago. He'd persuaded her father to not move, how she doesn't know. But he'd always been there for her, and that is why she decided to tell him her secret.

"I promised Mom that I wouldn't get a boyfriend till I was 17. She was afraid that I'd get pregnant like she did. You know, with Caleb." Caleb was her oldest brother.

Zander nodded but still pulled the girl he loved into a hug.

"I can wait." **(Every single romance book has this. I mean, teen romance book. Paranormal, like Hush Hush and Evermore) **

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll wait till your birthday. Which, by the way, is in a month."

"How will you not be able to go that long without flirting?" Stevie mocked, her humor returning.

But Zander was still serious. "I mean it."

"Okay…"

As Stevie tried to untangle her arms from Zander's, he wouldn't let her go.

"Kissing someone doesn't necessarily mean that you have to start a relationship, right?"

"Um… actually it kind-" Stevie answered, her words cut off- again- by Zander kissing her.

After a minute, they pulled away.

"I mean it."

"And I still think that you have cheesy pick-up lines."

"How'd that come up?"

"No idea. But it's kinda funny, no?" Stevie laughed. "And to answer your previous question, I still think that the answer is yes, you do have to start a relationship."

This time, though, it was she that leaned in first.

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it, nonetheless.**

**I'm pretty sure the Epilogue will be up on Zevie Day. I'll ask my twin to upload it, 'cause I won't be here.**

**~A**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys were really the only reason (haha) I even updated it. **

**~Allis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this is the epilogue. I loved writing this story, and so many people inspired me to keep on writing. Two people especially:**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx****, AKA the girl who was there for me throughout everything since I've known her. She gave me the most reviews. Thanks, Lupe.**

**And**

**AnythinCountryChick****, who reviewed me the second most. I loved your reviews, and you made me laugh a lot.**

**And thank you to all the other people who reviewed. **

**I have a new story planned out… It's gonna be like The Covenant and still be How to Rock.**

**Maybe I'll give the main idea at the end…**

**Thank you for everyone who's reviewed my stories! **

**~Allysa**

**(I won't be updating or reviewing or even gonna be on Fanfiction because I'm moving in September and I have to pack. I also have work to catch up on and have to write two 6000 word essays for my new English teacher. (I've been home-schooled for as long as I can remember. I only went to Hungarian school on Saturday and church on Sunday… so that's where I met my friends.**

**Wow. This author's note is looonnngggg.**

Thank you again!

**~A**

_Epilogue, (_**3 days after the last chapter)**

3 days later, Stevie was in front of her birthday cake, at her house, at 4:48PM, **(That's the time my sister Marie was born, and I just had to put that there. I want to remember her as much as possible. No, she isn't dead. Just she ran away a few years ago, when she was 13, for no reason. I think. The last… never mind. I'll write more about her at the end)**about to make a wish. She felt someone put their arm around her and lean it right next to her head to help her blow out the candles. As she turned around to look at Gravity 5, their parents, her dad, and Grace, she thought, "See mom. I kept my promise. So now, please watch over me. I miss you and I hope Cassie and you both enjoy heaven. I miss you." Then she turned to Zander and kissed him. She could hear Kacey 'Aww' them, and both her and Zander smiled into their kiss. Everyone laughed, and started chatting.

When the cake was eaten, as Gravity 5 got onto the stage (A separate part of the basement where she practices) to sing their new song, Stevie said into her mic, "I would like to thank my fellow bandmates for making this the best year of my life. I hope that we will have many more years as best friends, and I'm blessed to have you all at my birthday! Thank you!"

To herself, she said, "I'm finally happy. I belong here, not with mom."

_Fine_

**How'd you like it?**

**I hope you did. I'm actually quite proud on how this story ended.**

**Anyway, Marie. She ran away when she was 13, 3 years ago, and last year she sent me a letter from California saying that she was there. That's the main reason why I'm moving there. Me, not my father. My dad was transferred again.**

**Hopefully, I'll find her.**

**She's the only big sister I have left.**

**The Covenant is mainly about…**

The story begins in 1692, when five families from the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts formed a covenant of silence that would forever protect their remarkable powers. One family went too far, though, and as a result of their transgression they were forever banished from the land.

Flash forward to the new millennium and the four Sons of Ipswich are now the student elite at the prestigious Spenser Academy. To the students of the Spenser Academy, The Sons of Ipswich, Caleb Danvers (Steven Strait), Pogue Parry (Taylor Kitsch), Reid Garwin (Toby Hemingway), and Tyler Simms (Chace Crawford), are the baddest boys on campus. But that's not all they share. The four friends also share a 300-year-old secret: they're Warlocks, the teenage descendants of a 17th-century coven of Witches, the five families of 1692.

Bound by their sacred ancestry and sworn to silence, these four teens share a secret so remarkable that it has served to protect their families for hundreds of years. So when the long-banished fifth son, Chase Collins (Sebastian Stan), suddenly appears and threatens to kill their loved ones, they realize they must face their enemy in order to prevent him from stealing their powers and shattering The Covenant forever. The battle is on to ensure the safety of The Covenant and lay the one descendent who threatens to reveal their secret to rest once and for all.

**Anyway… my new story:**

**It's gonna be like The Covenant: I think that mainly it will have the How to Rock characters and maybe their personalities, but really nothing else from HTR.**

_**The Gaiane House**_

_**Each character has a name in the book of Gaiane.**_

**Can't wait to start it!**

**Wow. Time flies quickly. :)**

**~Allysa**

**Make sure to watch out for my new story!**


End file.
